Bailey Bastian
Bailey Bastian (2000-2008) was a student at Grandview Elementary School. A student named Steven Thompson noticed that nothing good happened around him. He was carrying cigarettes in his backpack, bottles of spray paint in the zipper pocket, Thompson saw him open them four different times. Eventually, Bastian tried to kill a child named Preston and successfully killed a girl named Penny. Bastian died in 2008, while trying to prevent Thompson from standing up to him. Biography Origins Bailey Bastian was born in 2000. He lived with his parents in an unknown place. Grandview years Eventually, Bailey began attending Grandview Elementary School. A student named Steven Thompson noticed that nothing good happened around him. He was carrying cigarettes in his backpack, bottles of spray paint in the zipper pocket, Thompson saw him open them four different times. Eventually, Bastian tried to kill a child named Preston after he was left in his father's car. Bastian, clad under a black hoody, crept up to the car, put the gear selector in Neutral, and removed the parking brake causing the car to roll down the hill with Preston still inside. Preston crashed into a wall, injuring him, but Bastian was not caught. Later on, Penny offended him, and Bastian immediately thought up a way to take revenge on her. Shortly after the incident, he crept to her house in the night, lit a match, and slipped it under the flap to Penny's door, which resulted in a house fire Penny reportedly died in. Duel and death Eventually, and in the dead of night, Bailey made his way to an apartment, not knowing he was being followed by Steven. Once inside, and for unknown reasons (possibly none whatsoever), he ruthlessly slaughtered all the inhabitants of the apartment and proceeded to search the building for survivors. He remained among the dead for a brief period of time until Steven found him. After a fierce argument, Bailey tried to punch him and taser him senseless, but he dodged the attacks and his sister, Jamie Thompson, intervened and gave Thompson a bat. As he held them off, Bastian laughed and promised them to show them mercy if they stopped trying to turn him in. Bailey, Steven, and Jamie were unexpectedly joined by Tony. The former drove them down the basement hallway, towards the place where he could hear a girl named Ashley crying. He finally managed to blast open their bedroom doors, where Tony stood ready to defend the girl. Bastian moved in for the kill, but then Bruce, Tony's mentor, intervened, and Bastian became distracted by the blasting apart of a wall. Steven took him off balance by seizing a shard of broken glass and plunging it into his heart. He fell dead as his adversaries fled the apartment. Personality and traits Bailey Bastian is extremely unstable and homicidal. He was the portrait of a psychopath: overly emotional, unpredictable, selfish; possessed of delusions of grandeur, enjoying the basic nuances of human torture and murder, taking great pleasure in ending human life; having no sense of remorse for his crimes, and actually taking pleasure and pride in the ones he committed. It is also very likely that he possesses Histrionic personality traits. Due to his psychopathic, murderous, dramatic, and extremely sadistic nature, Bailey probably suffers from a Cluster B Psychopath. Talents and abilities Bailey was incredibly talented in dueling, having immersed himself into abilities aimed largely at bringing pain and death to others. He was capable of overcoming the combined efforts of both Steven and Jamie Thompson during his apartment onslaught and drove the children back inside the building. He was also notably skilled at sneaking around places and manipulating car engines beyond a third grader's abilities. Appearances * Category:2000 births Category:2008 deaths Category:American individuals Category:Grandview students Category:Humans Category:Killed by Steven Thompson Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Stabbing victims Category:Bastian family